The Illinois Cancer Council has been designated as a comprehensive Center in 1974 and awarded a Center planning grant and a control Program support grant. Exploratory studies of feasibility were not completed until late 1977 and the Center received NCI Core funding in December, 1978. A full-time Director was appointed, effective January, 1979. The Center is a consortium of 12 medical schools and other Illinois institutions bound by agreement to implement a regional cancer program. The executive Committee acts as the Advisory Committee on Cancer Control to the Governor of Illinois and it liaises with the Health Systems Agencies and the Statewide Health Coordinating Council on strategic issues of cancer programs and resources in the region. Control and education projects initiated during the planning phase include regional cooperative clinical trials in gynecology (GOG), radiation therapy (RTOG), and neutron therapy at the Fermilab, a Pediatric Outreach Project, a Study of Utilization of Rehabilitation Services, a Demonstration Communications Network (CIS), a Network Demonstration Project for Head and Neck Cancer and the development of a consortial database and related biostatistical and epidemiological support services and studies. Planning will aim at systematizing Control and Education programs. They will include outreach initiatives through extended regional cooperative clinical trials activities to a broad spectrum of community hospitals, evaluative studies of Control programs and an analysis of network systems, rehabilitation programs particularly relating to the Head and Neck Network Study and initial approaches to epidemiologic and detection studies. Underlying these thrusts will be emphasis on bridging cancer programs among the affiliated cancer centers and major research centers and with community hospitals through model Networks planned, coordinated and evaluated by the Center. This application is for support of Headquarters to carry out coordinated planning and implementation of outreach, education, rehabilitation, detection and related activities and for seed funding to implement pilot, developmental projects in Cancer Control.